


Hamilton: A Genderbend Musical

by that_one_lams_girl



Series: Hamilton Stuff Because I Can [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALL RIGHTS TO LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA (that amazing wonderful person he is my fucking idol), F/M, Female Alex, Half-genderbend, I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OR LYRICS OR STORY LINE, actually all genderbended, even burr, everyone gets to be a genderbend, i am a sad human being, i am leaving sir as the word because I suck at rhyming, i want death, kill me, like Hamilton but not like hamilton, male eliza, more tags to be added because I suck at this, only rated mature because of use of language and adult content, other characters to be gender switched, the gender roles are literally being switched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_lams_girl/pseuds/that_one_lams_girl
Summary: In a world where women have dominance instead of men, meaning that women have all the control and are being treated like men and vice versa. So... basically Hamilton, but the characters’ genders are being switched along with their roles of dominance.





	1. Alexandra Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this. I had just thought of this, but if you had already came up with this idea, please tell me and I will remove it as soon as possible. And for those of you that have read my Eddsworld story, I am working on it, but it will take me a while. I am truly sorry. I may or may not include Off-Broadway music, too, plus Laurens’s really heartbreaking interlude. ALSO: some terms are going to be used for both men and women, such as sir and guys, etc. because I really suck at rhyming. You all will know what I’m talking about. Anyways, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton, meaning it’s just the beginning. Be prepared. You can also listen to the soundtrack while reading these chapters to give them more meaning if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this first chapter. It’s not really different, but if you wanted to know what some of them would be like genderbended, then here you go. Have a good day/afternoon/night!

(Beginning of “Alexander Hamilton”)

 

 **Burr:** How does a bastard, orphan, daughter of a whore and a Scotswoman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished and squalor grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

 **Laurens:** The ten-dollar Martyred Mother without a mother got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter by fourteen, they placed her in charge of a trading charter.

 **Jefferson:** And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, she struggled and kept her guard up. Inside, she was longing for something to be a part of. The sister was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.

 **Madison** **:** Then a hurricane came and devastation reigned, and our woman saw her future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to her temple, connected it to her brain, and she wrote her first refrain, a testament to her pain.

 **Burr:** Well, the word got around. They said “This kid is insane, man!” Took up a collection just to send her to the Mainland. “Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and the world’s gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

 **Hamilton:** Alexandra Hamilton. My name is Alexandra Hamilton. And there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait. Just you wait... 

 **Elijah:** When she was ten, her mother split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, see Alex and her father bed-ridden, half-dead. Sittin’ in their own sick, the scent thick. 

 **Company:**  And Alex got better, but her father went quick.

 **Washington and _Company, Both_: **Moved in with a cousin; the cousin committed suicide. Left her with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside: a voice saying “ _Alex,_ _you_ _gottafendforyourself_.” She started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf. (A/N: god DAMN CAN THIS MAN SING OR WHAT HOLY HAMILTON ON RYE) **  
**

**Burr:**  There would have been nothin’ left to do for someone less astute. She woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. Started workin’, clerkin’ for her late father’s landlord, tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things she can’t afford.

 **Burr and _Company, Both_:**  _Scammin’_ for every book she can get her hands on.  _Plannin’_  for the future, see her now as she stands on ( _ooh_ ) the bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York, you can be a new man.

 **Company and _Hamilton_ (Women and  _Men_ ): **In New York, you can be a new man ( _Just you wait_ ). In New York, you can be a new man ( _Just you wait_ ). In New York, you can be a new man ( _Just you wait_ ). In New York!  _New York!_

 **Hamilton:** Just you wait! (A/N: OH MY GOD I AM DYING AHHHHHHHHHH)

 **Company:** Alexandra Hamilton (Alexandra Hamilton)! We are waiting in the wings for you (Waiting in the wings for you). You could never back down, you never learned to take your time! Oh, Alexandra Hamilton (Alexandra Hamilton)! When America sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh-oh-oh.

 **Burr, _Men,_ and Company: **The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot her ( _Just you wait_ ). Another immigrant coming up from the bottom (Just you wait). Her enemies destroyed her rep, America forgot her. 

 **Mullison and Lafferson:** We fought with her. (A/N: okay so idk what they mean by fought because there could be two different meanings for it, so I guess take it how you will?)

 **Laurlyss** **:** Me? I died for her. (A/N: I SWEAR TO GOD JUST THINKING ABOUT THIS WHILE I AM WRITING ABOUT IT IS MAKING ME CRY ALREADY. WE ALL KNOW THAT THEIR DEMISE APPROACHES.)

 **Washington:** Me? I trusted her. (A/N: Did you, Washingmom? Did you really?)

 **Antonio, Elijah and Milip:** Me? I loved her. (A/N: MARCUS LEAVE NOW BYE BITCH YOU CAN’T BE HERE YET)

 **Burr:** And me? I’m the damn fool that shot her. (A/N: BURR I LOVE YOU TO DEATH BUT NO LEAVE NOW BYE)

 **Company:** There’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait!

 **Burr:** What’s your name, man?

 **Company:** Alexandra Hamilton!

 

 

 

 

 **Me:** And.... scene. Lol.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I was already starting to cry. Don’t judge me, I am a sucker for musicals, especially this one.


	2. Arren Burr, Sir. / My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... this is the chapter that will have a lot of you really confused. Remember when I said the dominance is changing and the titles might remain the same at certain times?? This is where it all begins. Imagine that both women and men wear the uniforms, but with the women, it’s not pants they’re wearing. Imagine it being like a skirt with leggings and the badass boots. It puts more meaning into what I meant. Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember what I said!! Also, I highly recommend listening to the soundtrack while reading. And because I want y’all to listen to the soundtrack, I want y’all to have that sweet ass transition from one song to the other. It’s gonna be fine, guys. Enjoy again!!

**Beginning of “Aaron Burr, Sir.”**

 

 **Company:**  1776. New York City.

 **Hamilton:** (A/N: here we go!) Pardon me, are you Arren Burr, sir?

 **Burr:** Well, that depends. Who’s asking?

 **Hamilton:** Oh, well, sure sir! I’m Alexandra Hamilton. I’m at your service, sir! I have been looking for you!

 **Burr:** I’m getting nervous... (A/N: haha burr is just like bitch leave me alone you scare me)

 **Hamilton:** Sir! I heard your name at Princeton! I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched her... it’s a blur, sir. She handles the financials?

 **Burr:** You punched the bursar...

(A/N: Hamilton thinking “oh shite what did I just say dammit)

 **Hamilton:** Yes! I wanted to do what you did: graduate in two then join the revolution! She looked at me like I was stupid. I’m not stupid... (A/N: I could just imagine his pouty face lol) So, how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?

 **Burr:** It was my parents’ dying wish before they past... (A/N: awww sad burr I cri tears)

 **Hamilton:** You’re an orphan... Of course!! I’m an orphan!!! God, I wish there was a war, then we could prove that we’re both more than anyone bargained for! (A/N: cue the starry eyes lol)

 **Burr:** Can I buy you a drink? (A/N: damn burr you’re so forward that’s gay I love it)

 **Hamilton:** That would be nice... (A/N: haha same a. ham.)

 **Burr:** While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice (A/N: damn burr back at it again with the forwardness). Talk less. (A/N: wait... pause. what??)

 **Hamilton:** What? (A/N: same tbh)

 **Burr:** Smile more.

 **Hamilton:** Ha...

 **Burr:** Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for. (A/N: uhhhhh okay burr we’ll see about that)

 **Hamilton:** You can’t be serious. (A/N: same hammy ham)

 **Burr:** You wanna get ahead?

 **Hamilton:** Yes...

 **Burr:** Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead... (A/N: goD DAMN BURR YOU ALREADY DARK AS FUCK I SEE YOU STAY AWAY WITH YOUR FUCKING FORESHADOWING I SWEAR IF SOMEONE ELSE POPS UP AND IT BECOMES TRUE I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS)

 **Laurens:** Y-y-yo y-yo yo! whaT TIME IS IT?!

(A/N: FUCK.)

 **Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:** SHOWTIME!!

 **Burr:** Like I said... (A/N: DAMMIT BURR.)

 **Laurens:** Showtime, showtime, yo! 

(A/N: cue beatboxing and table beats)

 **Laurens:** I’m Jen Laurens, in the place to be! Uh, two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three.

 **Mulligan/Lafayette:** Ha!

 **Laurens:** Those Redcoats don’t want it wit’ me, cuz I will pop-chicka-pop these cops ‘til I’m free! 

 **Lafayette:** Oui oui, mon ami. Je m’appelle Lafayette, the Lancelot of the Revolutionary Set. I came from afar just to say “bonsoir”, tell the queen “cassé toi”. Who’s the best? C’est moi. 

 **Mulligan:** Brrrah! Brrrah! I am Henrietta Mulligan! Up in it, lovin’ it, yes, I heard your father say “come again?”

 **Laurens and Lafayette:** Ayyye.

 **Mulligan:** Lock up your sons and your horses, of course! It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of sword sets!

 **Lafayette:** Wow.

 **Laurens:** No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let’s raise a couple more-

 **Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette:** To the revolution!

 **Laurens:** Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton College!

 **Mulligan:** Arren Burr!

 **Laurens:** Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

 **Burr ( _Mulligan and Lafayette)_ : **Good luck with that, you’re taking a stand. You spit, I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land. ( _Boooo_ )

 **Laurens:** Burr, the revolution’s imminent! What do you stall for?

 **Hamilton:** If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?

(A/N: cue the beginning of “My Shot” after this because of that amazing ass transition from this song to that song because I like to make myself suffer)

 **Laurens:** Ooh, who are you?

 **Mulligan:** Who are you?

 **Lafayette:** Who are you?

 **Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette:** Who is this kid? What’s she gonna do?

 

 **Hamilton:** I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey, yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot! (A/N: oH SHIT HERE WE GO BISH FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS KIDS IT’S ABOUT TO GO DOWN)

 **Hamilton:** I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College! I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish. The problem is I got a lotta brains, but no polish. I gotta holler just to be heard, with every word, I drop knowledge!

 **Hamilton:** I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal, tryna reach my goal

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be uploaded in a matter of a couple weeks or so, maybe less, depending on my homework load. See y’all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you have enjoyed this musical even though it is not really a musical. If you got bored reading this, I am truly sorry. I really am. But if you did, I am so glad! More to come soon! Btw, sorry for all of the Author’s Notes. I had a lot to say about this musical that I couldn’t voice to anyone so here you go. If you agreed, cool! If you didn’t, still cool! Anyways, bye! More to come soon!


End file.
